Feeling
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke sudah 2 bulan pacaran tapi Sasuke belum pernah menyentuh Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura menyangka Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Bagaiman kelanjutannya? Pair:SasuXSaku, Genre:Romance, Rated:M for lemon, rnr


Hai minna…^^

Ry-chan kembali lagi, kali ini dengan fic rate M….

Fic ini special buat **SL**, **Bella UchiHaruno**, dan **SasuSaku Lovers**…

Oke nggak usah basa basi lagi….

Ry-chan persembahkan:

"**FEELING"**

**Disclaimer:Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Haru Ry-chan **

**Warning:OOC(Maybe), AU(Maybe), Miss Typo(s), Alur kacau, Gaje, Lemon**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**Genre:Romance**

**Pairing:SasuSaku**

**Rated:M**

**Summary:**

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah 2 bulan pacaran tapi Sasuke belum pernah menyentuh Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura menyangka Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Bagaiman kelanjutannya? Pair:SasuXSaku, Genre:Romance, Rated:M for lemon, rnr

oOo

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah, Haruno Sakura berjalan ke Café de'line tempat nya bekerja part time. Sudah 3 bulan Sakura bekerja Part time di Café yang dikelolah, Uchiha Itachi itu. Gadis berambut pink ini sangat senang bekerja disana, alasannya karena pegawai disana baik hati dan disana pula dia bisa bertemu pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjabat sebagi manager sementara selama Itachi pergi.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Sasuke menembak Sakura dan akhirnya mereka pacaran tapi Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhnya. Sakura sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing, karena baginya tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Sasuke yang selalu berada disisinya. Tapi entah kenapa ada sebagian hati Sakura yang ingin diperlakukan lebih seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Perasaan itu muncul sejak Sakura mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya disekolah kemarin.

**Flashback ON**

"Kalian sudah sampai mana sama pacar kalian?" Tanya cewek A.

"Aku baru sampai ciuman bibir." Jawab cewek B.

"Kalau aku baru sampai pegangan tangan." Jawab cewek C.

"Wah… Kalau begitu aku tidak yakin kalau cowok kalian benar-benar mencintai kalian." Kata cewek A.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Memangnya kau sudah sampai mana dengan pacarmu?" Tanya cewek B.

"Tentu saja karena aku pernah mengalaminya, tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau pacarku benar-benar mencintaiku, karena kami sudah melakukan 'itu' sebagai tanda cinta kami." Bangga cewek A.

"Yang benar kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya cewek C kurang yakin.

"Benar."Jawab cewek A singkat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya cewek B

"Hmmm…. Pokoknya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kalian juga harus membuktikan pacar kalian cinta atau tidak kepada kalian." Nasehat cewek A.

"Baiklah akan kami coba." Kata cewek B dan C bersamaan.

Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura membeku. Sebenarnya tadi Sakura berniat mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal dilab Biologi, tapi sebelum masuk keruang lab Sakura mendengar ada suara. Sakura sebenarnya sudah mau segera meninggalkan lab itu karena tidak mau dibilang menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan 3 orang itu membuat Sakura tetap berdiri disana dan menyimak (baca:menguping) pembicaraan 3 orang itu.

**Flashback OFF**

Gara-gara itu, Sakura jadi kepikiran dari kemarin apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi, Sakura tidak berani menanyakannya ke Sasuke karena Sakura takut Sasuke menganggapnya tidak percaya pada perasaan cinta yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya sejak mereka pacaran.

Tidak terasa Sakura sudah sampai di Café de'line. Sakura segera masuk ke café dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam maid. Setelah itu, Sakura segera melakukan pekerjaannya untuk melayani para tamu yang sedang ramai di Café itu bersama pegawai lainnya yaitu Ino, Hinata, Sai, dan Naruto.

oOo

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan itu waktunya café de'line tutup.

"Sakura, Sasuke kami pulang dulu ya." Seru Ino diluar café.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Sakura yang sedang membersihkan luar café dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino, Hinata, Sai, dan Naruto.

Setelah melihat keempat temannya pergi dan hilang ditikungan, Sakura masuk kedalam Café untuk membantu Sasuke membereskan meja dan kursi. Sakura baru menutup pintu ketika dirasanya ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan menariknya hingga punggung Sakura menabrak badan sang penarik. Tanpa melihat pun Sakura tahu siapa yang menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada orang yang memeluknya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pacarnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku kangen sama kamu, Saku-chan." Kata Sasuke manja.

Sudah jadi rahasia pribadi kalau Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berduaan, Sasuke pasti bersifat manja kepada Sakura. Seakan-akan imeg coolnya hilang tidak berbekas.

"Kemarinkan kita bertemu." Kata Sakura sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Sasuke.

"Tetap saja, kalau tidak ketemu sebentar saja entah kenapa aku jadi kangen sama kamu." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang emerald Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sakura tahu beginilah cara Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa cintanya, tapi hal ini juga membuat Sakura sedih karena sempat berpikir Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Tidak terasa bulir-bulir hangat mulai turun dari mata emerald Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah panik saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."Sambil mencoba tersenyum dan menahan air matanya.

Sasuke yang tidak percaya segera menarik Sakura keruangan tempat biasanya pegawai café istirahat, disana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur biasa yang digunakan untuk pegawai yang ingin istirahat. Sakura didudukkan di tempat tidur itu oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dilantai.

"Ceritakanlah apa yang membuat kau menangis,Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi Sakura.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Sasuke. Aku pernah menyangka kalau kau tidak mencintaiku karena kau tidak pernah menciumku." Akuh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura menceritakan seluruh pembicaraan teman-temannya yang didengarnya kemarin. Kau tidak perlu percaya perkataan mereka, yang perlu kau percaya itu hatimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi bila belum mengerti juga aku akan mengajarimu." Kata sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahan supaya tidak menyentuhmu sampai hubungan kita berjalan 1 tahun, tapi kalau begini tidak ada cara lain supaya kau mengerti perasaanku." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

Dibaringkannya Sakura di tempat tidur itu, sehingga sekarang posisi Sasuke menindih Sakura. Onyx dan emerald bertemu, saling menunjukkan pesonannya masing-masing. Jarak diantara mereka tinggal 3 cm, dan dalam hitungan detik jarak itu telah musnah membuat bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibir Sakura. Ciuman pertama yang lembut segera berganti menjadi ganas saat lidah Sasuke mulai memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Sakura.

Tapi karena Sakura tidak juga membuka mulutnya, Sasuke terpaksa menggigit bibir Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-sia kan oleh Sasuke dengan lihai Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bermain bersama lidahnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan lidah Sakura, lidah Sasuke mulai mengabsen gigi Sakura satu persatu. Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatan itu selama 5 menit, hingga mereka kehabisan oksigen. Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Hah… Hah…." Dengus Sakura karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Saku-chan, kita baru mulai." Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya kembali. Kali ini sasarannya adalah leher jenjang Sakura, pertama dijilatnya, kemudian dihisapnya, dan terakhir digigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

"Ssh… aah…" Desah Sakura ketika Sasuke mulai menggigit leher jenjang Sakura.

Begitu seterusnya hingga leher putih Sakura dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah yang dibuat Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang menganggur mulai menjelajahi dada Sakura. Ketika tangan Sasuke sampai didua gunung didada Sakura yang masih tertutup oleh baju, Sasuke langsung meremasnya sehingga membuat Sakura mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membangkitkan birahi Sasuke.

"Aah… Sas… Ssh…. Aah…" Desah Sakura.

Karena desahan sakura yang erotis itu membuat Sasuke untuk mencoba langsung dua gunung Sakura yang sudah menegang sejak diremas oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai membuka kancing dibaju Sakura, ketika seluruh kancing sudah dibuka Sasuke melempar baju Sakura entah kemana. Tidak lupa juga Bra hitam Sakura juga dilepaskannya dan dibuang sembarangan. Sekarang tubuh bagian atas Sakura sudah polos tanpa satu benang pun. Sasuke memandang tubuh polos didepannya.

"Indah sekali." Batin Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kata Sakura yang melihat mata Sasuke tidak berkedip melihat tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mulai menjilat puting sebelah kanan Sakura. Jilatan, gigitan, dan hisapan dilakukannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke tidak hanya diam, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada puting Sakura yang disebelah kiri, sedangkan tangan kiri nya mulai turun kebagian kewanitaan Sakura.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai membelai lembut paha Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari bagian bawahnya.

"Ssh… Ngg… Aah…" Desah Sakura saat merasakan cairan kenikmatan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Cepat sekali keluarnya." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah… Hah… Ce-cepat se-selesaikan ini, Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan terengah-engah.

"Baik… Baik…." Kata Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin memanjakan Sakura, tapi melihat keadaan Sakura yang bersimbah pelu padahal mereka baru bermain selama 1 jam membuat Sasuke tidak tega juga.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan pertama kali buatnya." Batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka rok maid Sakura beserta CD nya dan membuangnya sembarangan mengikuti jejak baju dan Bra Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan membuka bajunya dan tidak lupa celananya. Sehingga terlihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan menegang.

"Kenapa? mau coba?" Tanya Sasuke karena Sakura tidak henti-hentinya memandang kejantanannya.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah bagai tomat.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai." Kata Sasuke sambil menindih Sakura kembali.

Diciumnya kembali bibir Sakura, dan tangan kanannya mulai mencoba untuk menerobos kewanitaan Sakura. Pertama jari telunjuknya, disusul jari tengahnya, dan terakhir jari manisnya. Sakura mencoba berteriak saat jari-jari itu mulai masuk ke kewanitaannya, tapi tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke yang masih menciumnya. Setelah melihat Sakura tidak merasa kesakitan lagi, Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Oh… aaah… uhh…. Aaah." Desah Sakura semakin menjadi jadi saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakkan tangannya.

Tidak beberapa lama cairan kental mulai membasahi tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kewanitaan Sakura dan menjilati cairan kental yang mengenai tangannya hingga bersih tanpa merasa jijik.

"Manis, sama sepertimu." Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Setelah selesai menjilat. Sasuke mulai melebarkan paha Sakura untuk mempermudah memasuki Sakura. Sasuke menyiapkan kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Sakura. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mulai memasuki kewanitaan Sakura.

"Hentikan aku kalau aku terlalu berlebihan." Kata Sasuke saat mulai memasuki kewanitaan Sakura dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Aakh…" Pekik Sakura saat merasakan kajantanan Sasuke mulai memasukinya.

"Tahan sebentar Sakura, nanti juga tidak akan sakit lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura.

Melihat Sakura sudah tenang Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya. Ketika Sasuke mulai masuk lebih jauh Sasuke merasa ada selaput yang menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke yakin itu adalah selaput dara milik Sakura.

"Ternyata kau memang masih perawan Sakura." Batin Sasuke.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras selaput itu berhasil ditembus oleh Sasuke dan kejantanannya sudah tertanam sempurnah di kewanitaan Sakura.

"Aaakh…"Pekik Sakura saat dia merasa sakit yang amat sangat dibagian kewanitaannya, sehingga Sakura tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera mencium Sakura untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Dan cara itu memang ampuh Sakura mulai tidak lagi merasakan sakit didaerah kewanitaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya sebagai tanda Sasuke boleh melanjutkannya.

"Sakura, tatap mataku saat aku mulai melakukannya." Kata Sasuke dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mulai melakukan gerakan in-outnya dengan tempo sedang. Sedang Sakura mencoba untuk tetap menatap mata Sasuke, tetapi karena didera kenikmatan Sakura memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke tetap melakukan gerakan in-outnya dengan tempo sedang yang sudah berhasil di imbangi Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura kesal.

"Sas… aah… lebih cepat… aah." Kata Sakura.

Mengerti apa yang dimau oleh Sakura membuat Sasuke mempercepat tempo in-outnya.

"Ah… Terus… aaah… Teruskan… sshs… Sasuke." Desah Sakura menikmati permainan Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat temponya saat merasakan dirinya mau keluar.

"Sas… Suke…. Se-sepertinya aku mau keluar lagi… akh…" Kata Sakura.

"A-aku juga…" Kata Sasuke.

"Sshs…. ahh.. Sa-suke/Sa-kura…aaaaaaah" Desah Sakura dan Sasuke saat mereka mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi rahimnya. Sedangkan Sasuke karena kelelahan akhirnya ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah mengerti perasaanku sekarang Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"I-iya… Maafkan aku karena pernah tidak percaya pada perasaanmu." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya yang menindih Sakura menjadi Sakura yang menindihnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tidur disamping Sakura tapi karena tempat tidur itu sebenarnya khusus untuk satu orang jadi terpaksa begini. Setelah mengubah posisinya Sasuke segera menarik selimut yang memang tersedia disitu dan menutupi tubuhnya dan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur, dengan ditemani dentingan suara jam yang ada diruangan itu.

The End

Bagaimana lemon nya kerasa nggak?

Kalau kurang terasa saya mohon maaf karena ini fic lemon pertama saya.

Bagi Authors and Readers yang sudah membaca fic ini

**Please Review**


End file.
